A love between two stories
by EchoVirus
Summary: Nico has been Marked by the Goddess Nyx herself,but for what reason?With a new life to explore,Nico finds himself facing an all new threat,his Heart.
1. Chapter 1

A love between two stories

_Nico Di Angelo sat down on a tree stump with a eye-twitched expression on his face. Damnit, He thought. His lightish- brown hair blew slowly in the steady breeze that swepped through Camp Half-Blood. He sighs and lays on the ground, draping one arm over his eyes. "Hey, Nico!" Yells a female voice, making him jump. After catching his breath, He turns to see a grinning Annabeth. Nico glares at her. "Don't do that!" He snaps at her. Annabeth laughs."I just wanted to know why you where looking so down." She says gently._

_Nico raises an eyebrow. "What? Has the daughter of Athena lost her ability to be a know-it-all?" He asks. Annabeth glares at him. "Well sorry for being concerned."She says and stalks off. Nico watches her go, wanting to call her back and apologize. Instead, a splitting headache slices across his forehead. With a screech of pain, Nico crawls towards the lake edge and gazes into the water. "What the-"He gasps. Right in the middle of his forehead was a sapphire outline of a crescent moon."What the Hades!"He yells. Voices come from behind him and before he can get a second thought in, Annabeth, Clarisse and the Stoll brothers appear from behind the bushes._

"_Is everything okay?" Clarisse asks Nico. He doesn't turn around."Um, y-yea." He mumbles. Travis laughs."Well don't look now but I think you're about to hurl." His brother, Conner, slaps him a high-five. Clarisse glares at them, but focus back on Nico. "You sure you're alright?" She rests a hand on his shoulder. Nico nods. Annabeth walks over. "Sorry about earlier, Ann." Annabeth flick his ear."You may look like you're in pain, but call me that again and you'll be in more than just pain, Nickey." Nico growls and looks up at her. "Fine."_

_They all gasp. Nico cocks his head to the side."What?" Annabeth points to his forehead. Nico touches it and winces. "Oh, that." Clarisse moves to touch it. Nico lets her. "Is that a real tattoo or ink?" She asks. Nico shrugs. "It just appeared out of nowhere. With a headache." Conner snorts."So what now? Athena's gonna come out of your head now?" Travis and Conner burst out laughing. Clarisse growls at them. "One more word from ether of you and you'll be missing your toes." Both Stoll brothers close their mouths. Nico smiles and stands with a throaty cough. "Uh oh!" Annabeth and Clarisse say at the same time. "What now?" Nico asks. The girls look at each other. "Maybe we should tell him."Clarisse says. Annabeth nods. "It would be wise." Nico raises an eyebrow. Huddling together, both girls talk in whispers. Nico strains to hear what their saying. He gasps, catching one word."No! I will not!" He yells. Annabeth turns back to him."You have to." Clarisse nods."It would be fun."_

_Nico rolls his eyes. "Who are you? My Mother?" Clarisse smiles."Why not, she's pretty." "Ha-ha! Try hot as hell, Clarisse."Conner says with a playboy grin. Nico gaps at him. "You better watch it or else." Conner laughs. "What you gonna do? Tattoo me to death?" Travis snorts. Nico crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll get my Dad on you." The Stoll brothers share at look before falling over sideway with laughter. "Oh! I'm so scared!" Conner gasps. There was a cough from behind him. Everyone looked to find Chiron glaring down at them. "When you're both quite finished giggling like girls, I want you both to be at the training clearing. Now." The brothers stop laughing and take off towards the clearing. Chiron looks back at the girls, who were both, smiling at him. Chiron shakes his head. "Girls, make sure Nico gets to the House of Night safely." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I love the House of night and Percy I'm making it a little different,kay. In my verison of this,Nico is at the same age as the HON crew.I just think it make more sence that !_

Chapter 2

The black limo stops in front of the iron gate marking the boundery around the House Of Night. Grumbling,Nico gets out,not waiting for the driver. He slams the door and head over to the gate. He turns to watch the limo disapper, sighing. A creaking sound comes from behind him and he turns to see the gate door opening. "Okay, as if this place wasen't creepy enough." He says entering the grounds.

He walks down the gravel path untill he comes to a HUGE wooden door. Resting a hand on the door, He takes a deep breath and pushes. Nothing. "Well this was all for nothing." Nico says to himself. Turning around, he heads for the gate when he hears voices coming from his left, near a bunch of trees. Looking to see if no one is watching, Nico creeps slowly towards the direction, back pressed against the stone wall.

He rounds the wall and spots five kids sitting in a circle. Four girls and one boy. All about his age. One girl with dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes is talking urgently. A short blond haired girl wearing very cowgirl-ish cloths gasps at something she says. Nico strains to hear what their talking about. "I heard that there's a new kid coming." The almond-eyed girl says. A second long haired blond smiles. "Do I hear doubt in your voice, Zoey?" She asks.

Zoey looks at her with a smile. "No,Erin, you don't." Erin shrugs. A curvy girl with high cheekbones and thick hair that falls in dark waves around her shoulders and dark eyes bumps Erin. "Not everyone we meet is evil,Twin." Nico raises an eyebrow. How in the world could they be twins,they didn't even look alike,He thinks. The boy raises a finger,like a kid raising its hand in class. "Yes, Damien?" Replies Zoey. The boy runs his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Shouldn't we at least be a little cautions?" He asks.

Zoey nods."We shall, but that doesn't mean we cant't be nice." She answers, standing." Nyx only knows how things will turn out." The rest of the group stands. Before he's seen, Nico turns to walk back to the road and bumps into someone. "What the hell!" The person says. Nico regains balance and bends to help them up. The person glares up at him,smacking his hand away. Its another long haired blonde with icy blue eyes that send a chill down Nico's spine. "Aphrodite, is that you?" One of the girls from the group calls. Aphrodite stands and dusts herself off. "Yea,I'm just peachy. Stupid kid ran into me." The group comes around the corner. Nico quickly walks towards the road. Damn curiosity, He thinks. A hand graps his arm,stopping him. "You must be the new kid." Zoey says. Nico swallows hard and nods. Zoey's hands clap together. "Great!" To the others she says "I told you he would be alright."

The "Twins" role eyes. "Now let's get to the intro. I'm Zoey Redbird,fledgling high pristess." She bows,hand over her heart. Standing back up, she points to the short haired blonde wearing the cowgirl cloths. "This is Stevie Rae, red fledgling high pristess." Next, to one of the Twins. "This is Shaunee Cole and her Twin, Erin Bates." Then the boy. "This is Damien Maslin,he's gay." Damien is staring at the ground,his eyes distant.

"And the one you ran into is Aphrodite LaFont, she's a little mean but you'll get use to that...maybe." Aphrodite growls at Nico and he takes a step back. The Twins snort. "Come on and let's get you settled." Zoey says leading the way back to the wooden door. Nico starts to follow but stops when he hears at flapping sound. He turns and spots a raven landing on a tree branch on the ground not far from him. It peaks at his shoelace. "Hey, don't do that." He tells it. It stares up at him and lurches foreward, peaking his leg. "Ouch! That hurt." Nico glares at it. It hops foreward and takes off back into the sky.

"What's the hold up?" Aphrodite yells. Nico looks back to the group. "Nothing." He whispers, catching up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys! Thankies for the reviews. Oh but don't worry,I have more,more and lots more!Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Nico sets his bag down on his bed. Amasingly, everything he had at home was now in his room. Weird, He thought. He settled on his bed, sighing. A smile appeared on his face and he laughed._ Wait till the guys back at Camp Half-Blood hear this._ He thinks. With a huge yawn,Nico's eyes begin to close and he falls asleep.

Nico breathes deep and sighs as he open his eyes. "I must have fallen asleep." He says. A light laugh made him look up and gasp. A woman in a flowing white dress with black hair is watching him. "Evening, my son." She says, her voice light and warm. Nico eyes widen. "Your Nyx." Nyx smiles and stands. "Well at least you know I'm not a stanger." She says ,reaching for his hand. Nico gives it to her and she pulls him to his feet. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what am I doing here?" He says. Nyx looks at him out tof the corner of her eye for a moment. "There's some one here to see you." She says,turning her attention to a weeping willow in front of them.

Nico followed her eyes and gasped. A girl older then him with light brown, black eyes and light olive skin is reading a book. "Bianca!" He breathes. The girls looks up,blinks and looks over at them. A smile appears on her face and she drops her book."Nico!" She yells, runing over to him. She wraps him in a tight hug. "How've you been?" She asks,grining. Nico shakes his head and then shrugs. "I've been okay." He says. It wasen't the first time he'd seen her ghost, so her being here didn't really suprize him. What did suprize him was the fact that Nyx was the reason for her being here. Did the Greek gods and the House of night goddess really share the same sky?, he thought. Bianca looks at him with a worried face. "Are you okay?" She askes, touching his forehead. "Yoyu look kinda of pale." Nico smiles at her sisterlyness, but the smile fades as a wave of dissyness overtakes him. "Oh dear,so it is true." Nyx says in a whisper Bianca's eyes light up with sadness and she steps back. Nico holds his head in his hands. "Wha- what are you talking about?"

Nyx shakes her head."I'm sorry, but I can not tell must find out on your own." She snaps her fingers and everthing begins to fade."Wait! Bianca!" Nico yells. Bianca smiles a little. "Don't worry Nico,I'll be find,just listen to your heart. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi.I love you." Then everthing goes black.

Nico feels something slimy, hot and wet rubbing against his face. He opens his eyes to see the biggest tongue ever. With a squeak, he jolts foreward, jumping off his bed. "Dutchess. Good girl, but did you have to eat his face off." Damien says coming into Nico's room. Nico touches his cheek and shivers in disgust when dog drowl comes off on his hand. "Okay, that's gross beyond reason." Damien smiles. "Hurry and get cleaned up. Zoey wants you to join us for dinner." Then, he leaves. Nico tilts his head to the side. _What's up with him?_ He thinks.

Taking a hot shower, Nico wraps a towel around his waist and walks into his room. Unzipping his bag he pulls out a pair of black boxers and dark blue jeans. Sliding into one of the boxers and the jeans, he takes the towel to his wet hair, leaning againsts his bed. With the towel still on his head, Nico was about to reach for his black turtle neck when the door opens and Damien steps in again." Oh and one thing, Zoey wa-" He stops and freezes,staring at Nico. Nico stands up. "Did you need something?" he asks. Damien blinks and shakes his head,blushing a bit. Looking at the floor, he backs out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry about being so late on my last is hectic and I barely have any time to type. Any way,here is more of my cross story.I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Chapter 4

After dinner,the Twins went off to find something to do, Stark and Zoey went off by themselfes and so did Stevie Rae. Left alone with Damien was making Nico uncomfortable. After the accedent earlier,Nico was becoming aware that Damien was giving him burning stares from behind. _For the love of the Goddess Aphrodite,Stop staring at me!_ He thinks. Nico finally gets rid of Damien by telling him he's going to get some air. "Make sure you get that tomatoe sauce of your face first." Damien says,walking away. Nico watches till he's out of sight before letting out a heavy breath. "God, could that guy get any less serious?" Nico asks himself. "You'd be serious too if you lost someone dear to you." Comes a voice, making Nico jump out of his skin." Great Hades,don't do that Aphrodite." He says, cluching his chest. Aphrodite comes out of the shadows with a smirk on her face.

"If you have a heart attach,I'm not paying for your hospital bill." She says. Nico glares at her but then freezes."Wait,what do you mean 'if you lost someone dear'?" He sighs and motions for Nico to follow her. He doesn't move." Goddess,I'm not gonna bite you." Nico raises an eyebrow."You seem so sure." He stats. Aphrodite smiles a bit.

They walk outside where they spot the others in a semi-circle. They were all talking except Damien. While watching them,Aphrodite started to tell Nico about what happen to Damien's boyfriend,Jack Twist. After she was done,she looked over at Nico and gasped. Nico's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Oops,sorry.I didn't mean to make you cry. Crap." She hands him a tissue. Nico takes it and blinks,letting the tears fall."Oh god,I didn't even think." He says between sobs. "None of us happened so fast." Zoey says,spotting them. Nico looks at her. "But-" He starts, but Zoey raises her hand to but him off. "It was noones fault." She says. "Not was that darkness raising bitch,Nerferet." Erin cuts in. Shannee nods."I good ever comes from her and her dark cloud. Nico shakes his head."It's still upsetting." He replies,wiping his eyes. Stevie Rae comes over to give him a hug."Now you know what it means to lose someone you care about... or maybe you don't." Aphrodite says. Nico looks at the ground._ Actually I do.I understand perfectly._He thinks,but doesn't say anything.

After a moment of cleaning himself of tears, Nico faces Zoey." So,who's this,Nerferet, character?" He shakes her head." now, let's all just relax." With that, she goes and takes a seat next to Stark. The Twins lay down beside each other,and stare at the darkening sky. Damien is leaning against a tree,as he suspected,watching him. A flapping sound makes him look up and he growls."What's wrong,Nico?"Stevie Rae asked. Nico points to a branch about them where a raven sits." It was peaking at my leg earlier today."He says.

Stevie Rae looks up and sighs,arms crossed." Rephaim,get your butt down here and apoligize."She scolds the bird. It squacks at her and flies moment it lands,the sun disappears and a dark skinned boy with black hair stands up. Nico's eyes widen and he backs up,tripping over a branch and hitting the ground." Damn Reph,you even scare eighteen year olds." Aphrodite snickers. Rephaim smiles darkly. Stevie Rae comes over to him and lightly pops him on the arm. "Say shouldn't be hurting people" She says. Rephaim wraps his arm around her waist. "My deepest apoligize for this morning.I was greeting you as any normal bird would have." He says in a deep voice. Nico snaps out of his shock and stands up,dusting himself off."Um, no normal bird would have come up to a human." He replies. Rephaim grins."Well as you can see,I'm not a normal bird or human." Nico nods."Yep.I can see that."


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are completely awesome! Bet you can't wait for more!

Chapter 5

Nico flops down onto his bed, today's events running through his mind over and over. With a heavy sigh, he stands up and heads for the window. He was just about to close the covers, to keep the coming sun out, when a blur of white flashed pasted the ground in front of his window. Nico jumps back, startled. _What the _Hades_ was that? _He thinks. Nico slowly tiptoes over to the window, expecting to see the Twins laughing at the joke they just pulled, but instead of the Twins, a cloaked figure stands, leaning against a tree just outside window. Nico gets ready to pull the window up and tell the person to go away when a slight chill climbs down his back._ "_What the-"He starts, but as the words leave his mouth, a black mist surrounds him, enveloping his legs. Nico starts to scream, when a black mist covers his mouth. "Would you please stop squirming, your kicking my side and it hurts." The mist says. Wait, that's not the mist. Nico sits up on his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He looks to one side to see a shirtless Damien glaring at him. _Oops. _He thinks. Damien tosses him away and Nico hits his pillow face first. "How long did you plan on screaming. Goddess, it sounded like you were being gagged." He snaps, rubbing his eyes. Nico looks at the window to see just a crack of sunlight coming out the sides of the curtain.

"Sorry, Damien. I just had a bad dream. That's all." Nico says, his voice rough. It felt like he had been gagged. Nico coughs and tries to stand , but his legs give away and he stumbles to one side. Damien spins to catch him and they both end up collapsing to the floor. "Ouch. Sorry, my bad." Nico claims, trying to get up. Damien's arm tightens around Nico's waist and Nico freezes. _What is he doing_? Nico thinks. Then a strange scene crosses his mind. Damien shirtless and Nico pressed against him in an odd position. Nico then feels Damien press his face into Nico's hair and that's when Nico draws the line. "Whoa! Okay, that's it. I'm fine, see, I can stand." Nico says, jumping out of Damien's arms. Damien sits up a bit. Reality must have hit him cause he then smacks himself in the face, hard. Damien stands up and Nico sits on his bed, guard up. Damien turns and walks to the door. "Sorry." He says, then leaves.

Nico's alarm goes off and he slams his hand down on it, hard. _Damnit._ He thinks, eyes wide open. Because of what happened with him and Damien last night, Nico couldn't get a wink of sleep. The scene just kept playing over and over in his head. _For the love of Aphrodite._ His mind screams as he gets up to get dressed. Mumbling, He pulls on a single pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck. He then agitatedly runs his fingers through his copper brown hair. Sliding his feet into some sneakers, he stomps out of his room and down the stairs. Teens were either in groups or on the couches watching TV. Nico sighs. He's never going to get use to this. He was about to sit down on one of the empty couches when Stevie Rae comes flying out of nowhere, tackling him to the couch. "What the Hades, Stevie Rae?" Nico starts. Zoey comes in behind her, laughing. The Twins are on the floor, holding their sides. Aphrodite comes up with a confused look on her face. "What's with the 'Hades' comments? Why are you always saying that?" She asks. Nico pushes Stevie Rae off and coughs. "Um, I like Greek Mythology, so yea." Then he turns to Stevie Rae. "Why did you jump me like that?" Stevie Rae looked worried. "Cause you looked upset for some reason. I wanted to make you smile." She replies. Nico looks at her with a shocked expression and then smiles a little bit. "Yes, it worked." Stevie Rae grins. Zoey taps Nico's arm. "You're not going to wear that to Parent Day, are you?" Nico looks at her, supersized. "Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm bored… ^_^

Chapter 6

Nico stands in the shadows as parents come and greet their kids. _This is ridicules. _He thinks. _My Dad's never going to come. He doesn't even know I'm here._ Nico sighs and turns to walk back to his room. He walks past Damien, who watches him walk away. "You're not going to stay and wait for your parents?" He asks. Nico looks at him and shakes his head." Nah, my Dad's never going to come. To busy." He starts to walk away again when someone shouts."Oh my! What a cool limo!" A girl in the crowd shouts. Nico recognizes it as Aphrodite's voice. _Well, of course she'd be excited about a limo._ He thinks and turns around. Between the bodies of parents and teens, Nico spots a cameo painted limo with Greek lettering in gold on the side. Nico slaps a hand to his face and Damien laughs. "I guess you thought wrong." He says. Nico shakes his head. "That's not my Dad." Damien tilts his head to the side. Nico takes off towards the crowd. Squeezing through, Nico stops at the front of the people. The Twins look from the limo to Nico. "Do you know who it is?" Nico shrugs. "It's the idiots that brought me here." He says through his teeth.

The limo stops and Nico groans. The guest door opens and a girl with long, curly blond hair steps out. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Nico says coming to her. She wraps him in a hug. "We came to see you, duh." She says. Nico swallows." We?" Annabeth nods. As she points to the limo, a shout came from inside it. "Move out of the way Annabeth, let me make my entrants." Annabeth growls at her and pushes Nico out of the way. "what is she going to do, Annabeth?" Nico asks. Annabeth shakes her head. "I don't know." She says. The limo pulls away, the door still open and a girl with long brown hair jumps out and does a barrel roll across the grass. "What up, Nikki?" She says. Nico groans loudly. "What the Hades was that, Clarisse?" Nico snaps. Clarisse stands brushing the dust off her pants. "I call it, War girl roll. Like it?" Both Annabeth and Nico look at each other. "Oh yeah, It was cool." Nico says. "Totally."Agrees Annabeth. Clarisse sighs."Oh never mind." She says.

Nico turns to walk away when Zoey and the others stop him."Who are they?" Stevie Rae asks. Nico shrugs at her. "Friends from home." Nico says. "Yea and they came in a limo." Aphrodite says. "Yea, we agree with the Hag from Hell." The Twins say, highfiving each other. Annabeth and Clarisse look at the Twins. "What?" They ask. Clarisse shrugs. "Nothing, you just remind me of two annoying twins back at home." Nico burst out laughing. Annabeth shakes her head at them. "The Stolls aren't going to like that much." Clarisse shrugs again.

Nico sits to one side while Zoey and the others get to know Annabeth and Clarisse. Nico sighs and lays down on the ground, becoming bored with all this excitement. _Where's a life saver when you need one?_ He thinks. "Nico!" Someone yells. _Crap!_ Nico sits up to see his Dad striding towards him. "What in the Underworld are you doing here?" He asks. Hades stops. "Well that's no way to greet your Dad." He says. Nico rolls his eyes and gets up to hug his dad. "Awwww, isn't that cute!" Clarisse says in the background. Nico shoves away." What are you talking about Clarisse?" Hades gasps pathetically. Annabeth collapses on the ground. Nico rolls his eyes again. Hades walks over to the girls. "Hello you two." He says. Annabeth and Clarisse bow." Hello, sir." Hades nods and walks back to Nico. "Okay, I have to go soon. Your stepmom wants me back in a hurry." He says. Nico growls at the thought. "Can't you stay longer?" He asks. Hades laughs."As much as I want to I can't." Then he bends to whisper in Nico's ear." Demeter might have my head if I don't." Nico snorts. Hades motions for Annabeth and Clarisse to follow and hugs Nico once more before turning to leave in the limo." Bye Annabeth, Clarisse and Dad!" Nico yells, waving. The limo horn honks at him in reply as it pulls away.

Nico sits down at the table with the others, his stomach growling. "Goddess, I'm hungry. " Nico says. "Yay, he finally said something other than Hades." Erin laughs. Shaunee nods in agreement. Zoey sits down beside Stevie Rae. "I like your dad. He was cool." She states. Nico grins. "Yeah, he's cool." Stark walks over. "Sheesh today was hectic." He says, stretching. Nico gets up to get himself some food. Pizza was steaming on the food line. Nico went to grab a plate when a wave of warmth swarms over him. He gets the urge to look at the door and when he does, a auburn hair lady with moss green eyes stands there watching him. Nico stares back, confused. The women smiles at him menacingly and Nico swallows hard before blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Lots of love!

Chapter 7

Something cold and wet on Nico's forehead snaps him out of his dreamless

sleep. Groaning, he opens his eyes to see the last person he wanted in his

room. Damien was sitting in a plush chair in the window when Nico sits up.

His head spins around to lock gazes with Nico. Nico freezes. For a moment

nether of them move or look away. Slowly, Damien stands and takes a few

steps towards Nico, who jumps off the bed onto the floor on the other side.

"Um, I'm, not uhh..." Nico studders, finally looking away and stares at the

floor. Damien shruggs. "I know." Nico shivers. "Then why are you into me?"

He asks, afraid of the answer. Damien looks carefully at Nico and then

shruggs again. Nico growls. "Idiot. I'm not a replacement and I don't like

being treated so, damnit!" Nico heads for the bedroom door, but is grabed

by the arm and is tossed on his back, landing on his bed. Stunned for a

moment, Nico shakes his head only just now realizing Damien,who is on his

hands and knees over Nico.

Blushing, Nico grunts, pressing a hand against Damien's chest. "Get off."

Nico says with strained effort. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico sees

Damien bend down. Nico tences up as he feels Damien's lips just barely

touch his neck. A shiver travels from the spot to rest of Nico's body,

warming him. Nico dares and looks up at Damien to find him breathing

hard. Nico turns the rest of his head. Suddenly, Damien presses his lips to

Nico's firmly.

Nico's eyes widen a little before slowly closing. Damien sighs, pressing his

body against Nico's. Nico slides his hand up to Damien's neck. Damien flicks

his tongue against Nico's lips, making Nico part them. Lifting his head up,

Nico lets Damien move his lips down Nico's neck. Nico growls and Damien

chuckles.

"Hey Damien, do ya mind if we-" Stevie Rae starts, entering the room. Her

eyes widen as she spots Nico and Damien. Damien raises an eyebrow. "Um

Stevie. Can you us a minute?" He asks. Stevie Rae nods and back out of ther

room. The door clicks and Damien gets off Nico, letting Nico breathe and

take in what just happened. Adjusting his shirt, Damien looks at Nico, who

is sitting up,index finger pressed against his lips. "Your not a replacement.

You never were." Damien says walking to the door. He pauses, hand on the

knob. "Nico, you've helped me move on. Thank you." Damien says.

Left alone to ponder, Nico presses his fingers to his lips again and sighs.

"Your welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You guys did what?" Zoey asks Damien. Nico freezes at the food line, waiting for

Damien's respones. Damien stands there,staring at the dinner, chinese, and answers in

a calm voice. "I made out with Nico." He pts some onhis plate and turns toward our

table. Nico's glare follows him. _How dare he act nonchalant about this!_ He thinks,

filling his plate and going to sit down. The moment his butt touches the seat,

Damienslides overto him, leave less than an inch of air between them. Nico blushes

and stuffs a forkfull of Lo Mein noodles into his mouth and chews slowly,completely

aware of Damien watching him. Stevie Rae smiles with a sigh. "I think its nice that you

two are together." She says and Nico ducks lower in his small space.

A sudden wave of light-headedness comes over Nico. He gasps and holds his

head."Nico, you okay?" Erin asks."Yea,you don't look so good." Agrees Shaunee. Nico

stands. "I'm fine." He says,moving from the table. Still holding his head, he walks to the

exit."Nico lookout!" Zoey late. Nico walks straightinto someone. The contact

causes shivers to shoot up his spine. He looks up to she the woman from lastnight.

"You must be Nico?" She says in a seductive and rich voice. Nico, in impules, steps

backwards. Right into Damien's arms. _Help..._ Nico's mind whispers as he presses

against Damien. "My name is Nerferet, High pristess of this school." She says."Yea and

the biggest bitch ever." Erin coughs on a laugh. Nerferet glares daggers at

them, but quickly looks back to Nico. Nico's eyes widen at the realization of who this

was. _Wasn't she responsable for Jack's death? _Alarms went off in Nico's head as he

stepped away from Damien. Nerferet smiles at him. Nico holds her gaze with a searing

glare as he bows, fist over his heart. "Merry meet, Nerferet." He says. She chuckles

darkly. A chill works its way up Nico's spine as he watches herwalk away. When the big

wooden door closes behind her, Nico lets out an enormus sigh. "Brovo!" Aphrodite

says clapping as she walks up to him. "Nice work.I'm very impressed." She says,patting

his back Nico raises an eyebrow at her. "I didn't do anything special." He says,tencing

when Damien wraps his arms around Nico's shoulders. "Standing up to her is

something special." Zoey says, smiling. Nico nods, which was a mistake as his head

started to pound. "Your tired."Damien says. Nico looks at him. "You think?" Stevie Rea

laughs and the Twins snort. Damien smiles as he takes Nico's hand. "We're going to

take a walk." he says to nods. "Have fun!" She say, winking at Nico. Nico

blushes and looks away, following Damien.

Nico takes a deep breathe of cool night air as he steps across the grass. The bright full

moon glowed warmly at him. Nico sits on the grass, staring at the stars. Damien comes

and sits behind him, one leg on either side of Nico. Nico's face heats up as Damien lays

his chin on Nico's left shoulder. Nico sighs, wondering if he should let it happen.

Damien, as if reading Nico's thoughts, kisses Nico's neck softly. The tention in Nico's

mind and body relaxes as he presses his head against Damien's cheek. Damien's arms

tighten around Nico's waist as he tilts Nico's face to him and kisses him gently. Nico

freezes, but then moves with it, kissing Damien back, finally giving up.

_Warning: The next part it for mature readers only...and for those who won't report me,!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 **This is a detailed part.I'm not sure I'm very good at it,but I'll try I find a single negative review,I will stop typing and you will have to face the mob of ppl who did like have been warned!**

Nico moans as Damian slides his tongue into Nico's grips Damian's shirt tightly,pressing close to break from kissing."Nico." Damian pushes Nico onto his

bed."Damian,um,I'm-" Damian stops him."I'll make sure you enjoy it." He says,leaning in and kissing Nico's neck."All of it." Damian's hands started at the top of Nico's shirt and travels down as he

unbuttoned it,trailing kisses as he gasps as Damian stops at the bottom of Nico's bites Nico there and then begins to unzip Nico's pants,still kissing the 's head falls back

and he gives a shaky tugs down Nico's pants and boxers,moving his lips down the rest of Nico."Damian,I..." Nico starts. Damian stops and looks up at Nico."I...love...you."Nico says

smiles and goes to kiss Nico,but Nico beats him to it and presses his lips frimly to Damian's fall back and Damian sits up and pulls off his slips his off the rest of the kiss

again as Damian slides off his pants and throws both of their cloths to one then lifts Nico's legs up to his hip and lowers his-self into gasps loudly,gripping the sheets tightly as Damian

goes deeper."D-Damian!"Nico says in a rough kisses Nico,hips moving each thrust is made,Nico begins to presses his face into Nico's neck,his movements picking up

speed."Nico!" Damian gasps,digging his nails into Nico's presses his face into Damian's hair,breathing him in as Damian's hips move 's movements holds Damian tightly

and Damian grips the sheets as both boys climax together.

"Damian..?" Nico says."Yes,Nico."Damian looks down at the teenage boy pressed to his side."Um,...t-thank you...for everything.." Nico blinks at him."Who was it?"He looks up

at him."Huh?" "Who died in your life?"Damian asks 's eyes widen and he pulls away,sitting up."Sorry.I didn't-" "No...its fine.."Nico takes a deep breath."She was my sister."He tells

Damian,who's eyes widen."Nico...I'm so sorry." "Its not like you killed her."Nico says."But still..."Damian 's eyes filled with tears,but they don't ,he lays back down on the pillows and

turns his back to Damian' pulls Nico into his arms."'s Saturday,so we have things to do."He kisses Nico's neck slowly,as if putting him at 's eyes slowly began to

close.

Nico opens his eyes to talking outside his sits up to find he's not in his room at the House of night,but in his room at camp is day time and voices came from all around him,

just like they always sighs."Just a dream."He says. Wait! Does that mean Damian was a dream as well? Nico bite his didn't like was calling from outside,so Nico jumps out of bed

and gets was talking about our next training thoughts trailed off back to Damian and the others,when Travis snaps his fingers at him."You awake,dude?"He asks.

Nico shakes his head."Yea,I'm fine." Travis nods and walks stands there,shocked."What? No smart ass comment?"Nico turns and looks at him funny."Why would I do that?"Nico's eyebrows

go up."Where's Conner?"Nico turns serious."Hell if I know.I don't care if that ass gets himself in trouble."Then he walks away,leaving Nico confused as tackles Nico from behind and

he turns to see Annabeth smiling at him."Hey,Nikki."She glares at her."Hey,Ann."She laughs and walks on."What the hell? You always get mad when I call you that."Annabeth stops."Hmm,must

have gotten over it."She says she's drops to his knees. What the Hades is going on here? Voices begin all around him and Nico covers his ears,trying to drown them out. "Given into

the Darkness within you,Nico."Says a looks up to see a white bull standing in front of falls back,eyes bull steps forward."Stay where you are!"Nico looks for a weapon,but

what he sees next stops his is standing at the lakes edge,smiling water polluted with blood at her looks at Nico."Come,give into the Darkness inside you and this

won't happen."She 's head begins to shake as the bull and Nerferet get swallowed by the shadows. lake and grass fade as their devoured and Nico leans against a tree,watching as his home

disappears around him."This isn't happening."Nico pulls his feet to his chest and hugs shadows slither across the ground in front of him and just as they begin to feast on him,Nico

hears Bianca scream.


End file.
